


tempered

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: “This is exactly what you were made for...exactly what I made you for,” Sojiro breathes, his fist curled tight in the short green hair at the back of Genji’s head; and beneath him the youngest dragon grits his teeth and tries to breathe through the pain, telling himself it will all be over soon.





	tempered

“This is exactly what you were made for...exactly what I made you for,” Sojiro breathes, his fist curled tight in the short green hair at the back of Genji’s head; and beneath him the youngest dragon grits his teeth and tries to breathe through the pain, telling himself it will all be over soon.

He’s been here--in Sojiro’s bed, under the panting, moving weight of his father--enough to know the extent of his stamina; and thankfully, they’re approaching his limit at a rapid clip. It’s obvious in the way that Sojiro’s hips stutter, in how the rhythm of his pumping thrusts turn ragged and desperate, chasing his climax while buried to the hilt in Genji’s ass; and all the while he never stops talking, just babbling away with his lips pressed up against Genji’s neck, the scent of sake on his breath enough to make Genji’s nose burn.

“My perfect whore...so pretty and soft, made to take my fucking cock with this tight ass...this beautiful body...” 

Sojiro’s free hand starts to roam, groping over Genji’s stomach and clawing at his hips just to watch how he squirms beneath him. He bends himself over even further, using his grip on Genji’s hair to grind his son’s face down into the pillow with a hiss of, “And I could put my babies in you...have a whole harem of beautiful little cocksluts, all for me to use and ruin…”

It’s that final, vulgar thought that has Sojiro cumming, wrenching Genji’s head back while his hips surge forward to spray his seed deep inside his son’s ass; and all Genji can do is lay there and grab at the sheet with his fists, his head bowed and teeth gritted as he tries to endure.

Sojiro drapes himself over Genji’s back as he revels in his afterglow, petting his hands down Genji’s quaking sides and biting at his neck with content little hums--and as badly as Genji would like to shove him away and run, he knows he can’t. Sojiro will overpower him here, just like he does everywhere else, and if this interaction is horrible it is nothing to what he will have to face when his father is angry.

But then there’s a knock at the door--something crisp, urgent, too bold to be a servant--and Sojiro snaps his head up.

“You don’t make a goddamn sound,” he hisses at Genji, as he stands and grabs for his robe; and petty as it may be, Genji savours the look of fleeting fear on his father’s face as he covers up his own nudity with one of the fine silk blankets. 

When the door opens, Sojiro’s body blocks any view into the room, and his bulk is also in the way of Genji being able to see out. But then the visitor speaks, and Genji can’t help but sit up, his heart lurching up into his throat with a surge of hope.

“The council requests your presence immediately, Father,” Hanzo says, his voice the same even, controlled tone he uses when he talks business--if he’s managed to notice Genji, he makes no show of it. “It seems one of our dealers is having a crisis. It’s very time-sensitive.”

“Of course,” Sojiro growls, yanking his obi tight before he storms past Hanzo; and Genji holds his breath in the moments after, sure that he didn’t get off that easy, certain that Sojiro will come right back to finish what he’s started.

Instead, Hanzo is the one that comes into the room.

“Anija,” Genji breathes, leaning forward as his brother comes closer; and as soon as he can, he all but leaps into Hanzo’s arms, throwing his arms around Hanzo’s neck and clinging to him tightly. “Anija, anija…”

“Shh, sparrow. I’m right here,” Hanzo murmurs, giving Genji a tight hug before he pulls back and holds out his hand, guiding Genji up to his feet. He grabs one of the throw blankets that lies on the bed and wraps it snugly around Genji’s shoulders before tucking it into itself to cover up his brother’s nudity. “The ruse will not keep Father distracted for very long. We need to go, before he comes back.”

Genji nods blearily, stumbling toward the door at Hanzo’s urging; and he follows as he’s led down the corridors back toward their quarters, his hand held tight within Hanzo’s own, never more than a step away from his brother. 

This is what makes everything else worth it--what keeps Genji from ending it all.

This: Hanzo’s hand in his own, Hanzo’s quiet voice murmuring soft comforts into his ear, Hanzo’s body pressed up warm against his as he guides Genji down to the bed. This time there is no manhandling, there is no bruising grip or dug-in nails; there’s just Hanzo’s fingertips, feather-soft as they pet down Genji’s trembling sides, as they gently wipe the tears off his flushed cheeks.

“I’ve got you,” Hanzo says, with Genji held securely against his chest and his lips buried in his baby brother’s soft hair. His grip tightens suddenly, his voice a hurt, angry thing as he whispers, “I’ll kill him, sparrow, I’m going to kill him and then we can be happy, we can be together, you won’t have to worry--”

“Later,” Genji mumbles, nuzzling his cheek against Hanzo’s collarbone; and Hanzo’s grip sags a little, some of the fire bleeding out of him as he realizes that his fury and vengeance is not what Genji needs right now.

There will be time for wrath later. Right now, Genji needs him to be calm, and needs him to be focused on nothing but him and his consolation. 

So Hanzo forces his ire to simmer, tucks it away--there will be a time for it later, when he has Sojiro on his knees and can finally dole out his revenge in a swift strike of his sword--and instead cuddles up closer to Genji, drawing his blanket over them both and letting his baby brother get comfortable in his arms.

For now, this is what they need; the rest will come, in time.


End file.
